


Mustn't Flirt with your Assistant

by Ivalee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivalee/pseuds/Ivalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knows he shouldn't flirt with his assistant. But that doesn't stop him doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mustn't Flirt with your Assistant

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Не флиртуй со своим подчиненным](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106083) by [bitter_zephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr)



> Just a quick epistolary story written for Tavern Tales, Theme: Letters, Emails, Post-Its

From: APendragon@camelot.com  
To: MEmrys@camelot.com  
Subject: Reminder: 11am meeting

Don't forget we have a meeting with my father and the board at 11:00. I'll need you to take notes and run the Powerpoint while I make the presentation.

\---------------

From: MEmrys@camelot.com  
To: APendragon@camelot.com  
Subject: re: Reminder: 11am meeting

Arthur, it is 6:30 in the morning. Please tell me you are not in the office already.

Also, when is the last time I needed a reminder for a meeting? … Never? That's what I thought.

\---------------

From: APendragon@camelot.com  
To: MEmrys@camelot.com  
Subject: re: Reminder: 11am meeting

I was here at 6. It's kind of an important meeting.

You're up early… Didn't you have a date last night? Please tell me you're not just getting in.

\---------------

From: MEmrys@camelot.com  
To: APendragon@camelot.com  
Subject: Jealous?

Don't you wish your social life was as hot as mine? You and Gwen are almost as boring as an old married couple anyway, why don't you just get married already?

\---------------

From: APendragon@camelot.com  
To: MEmrys@camelot.com  
Subject: re: Jealous?

Actually… Gwen and I broke up this weekend.

\---------------

From: MEmrys@camelot.com  
To: APendragon@camelot.com  
Subject: I'm so sorry!

Arthur, I had no idea. I am so so sorry. I feel terrible for teasing you. I'm really sorry.

\---------------

From: APendragon@camelot.com  
To: MEmrys@camelot.com  
Subject: re: I'm so sorry!

Don't worry about it. It hadn't been working for a while. She's actually been living back in her old flat for a few months now. I don't even think she has a toothbrush around mine anymore.

We were both just sort of hanging on because it was easier than having that big talk that was necessary to end it, you know?

But I knew it was well and truly over last week when I saw her flirting with Lance and I didn't even care. Actually, it made me happy. I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time.

Also, it made me feel less guilty for wanting to flirt with someone else myself.

\---------------

From: MEmrys@camelot.com  
To: APendragon@camelot.com  
Subject: re: I'm so sorry!

I didn't know things were so bad. You both hid it well, I guess. Even so… I know it can't be easy. I am sorry.

Also, just for the record… my date ended at 8pm. The guy was such an arrogant prat. I couldn't listen to him yammer on about his car and his promotion and his cricket club any longer.

\---------------

From: APendragon@camelot.com  
To: MEmrys@camelot.com  
Subject: Thanks

Cricket club? Seriously? You went out with a guy who plays cricket?

\---------------

From: MEmrys@camelot.com  
To: APendragon@camelot.com  
Subject: re: Thanks

I may have made up the bit about the cricket. I mean, this bloke was posh, but he wasn't cricket posh. Give me a little credit, would you?

\---------------

From: APendragon@camelot.com  
To: MEmrys@camelot.com  
Subject: Shut up

Just for that I'm leaving the handouts for the meeting to you. Copied, collated and stapled by 10:00, please.

\---------------

From: MEmrys@camelot.com  
To: APendragon@camelot.com  
Subject: Collate this!

:-p

**********************************

From: MEmrys@camelot.com  
To: APendragon@camelot.com  
Subject: notes from meeting

Arthur,

I thought the meeting went really well. The board seemed receptive to your ideas. I've attached the notes so you can go over and over every detail. I'd tell you that everything went so well that you don't have to do your usual OCD post-meeting analysis, but I know I'd be wasting my breath… or typing… whatever!

Anyway… Well done!  
Merlin

\---------------

From: APendragon@camelot.com  
To: MEmrys@camelot.com  
Subject: re: notes from meeting

I think I'll wait to hear what my father and the rest of the board have to say before I pat myself on the back too much, but it's good to know I have the support of my assistant, at least.

Did you notice Gwen and Lance coming in from lunch together? Didn't want to waste any time, I guess.

\---------------

From: MEmrys@camelot.com  
To: APendragon@camelot.com  
Subject: re: notes from meeting

Oh, the board members will be lining up to pat you on the back when they see how much money creating this new division ends up saving the company. You'll see.

I hoped you didn't see Gwen and Lance. Sorry, mate. They do look happy, though. I think you can let go of any guilt you might have and flirt with anyone you want. Or even date anyone you want.

\---------------

From: APendragon@camelot.com  
To: MEmrys@camelot.com  
Subject: re: notes from meeting

I don't think I want the board members lining up to pat my back, thanks. That just sounds awkward. Although I don't think I'll have to worry about it… I've already found several points I glossed over too quickly in the presentation, and I shouldn't have let Father distract me from discussing the long-term goals when he started picking apart the up-front budget.

Gwen and Lance did look happy. They should. They're perfect for each other. They're both gorgeous and he's never drunk-kissed her brother.

\---------------

From: MEmrys@camelot.com  
To: APendragon@camelot.com  
Subject: re: notes from meeting

Stop analysing the notes, Arthur! The meeting went great. The board liked your plan and even your father was impressed. I'm sure you'll be hearing something soon.

Yes, Gwen and Lance are both gorgeous, and you are just fishing for compliments. But I refuse to stroke your ego and tell you how breathtakingly gorgeous you are. So there!

Also… you kissed Elyan? How did I not know about this?

\---------------

From: APendragon@camelot.com  
To: MEmrys@camelot.com  
Subject: re: notes from meeting

Drunk-kissed. At a party at uni. We laughed about it the next day. Although Gwaine snapped a photo of the moment that came in handy later. I left it sitting out for clingy-Vivian to find when I couldn't get rid of her. Turns out she wasn't interested in dating me once she found out I like to kiss guys as well as girls.

\---------------

From: MEmrys@camelot.com  
To: APendragon@camelot.com  
Subject: re: notes from meeting

That's too funny.

I guess I didn't know, either. I've only ever known you to date girls.

Unless you just meant… was that just something you said to get rid of Vivian?

\---------------

From: APendragon@camelot.com  
To: MEmrys@camelot.com  
Subject: re: notes from meeting

No. I'm just as happy kissing guys as kissing girls.

Sometimes happier.

**********************************

From: APendragon@camelot.com  
To: MEmrys@camelot.com  
Subject: your research

Remember the printout you gave me last week of research you had done for the possible new division? Whenever you get this, could you email me that list? I left my copy at home, and I wanted to go over those today. You had some good suggestions.

I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable yesterday. I noticed that you slipped out early. I know I got a lot more personal than I usually do. If you'd prefer we stay strictly professional, I'll understand.

-Arthur

\---------------

From: MEmrys@camelot.com  
To: APendragon@camelot.com  
Subject: re: your research

Don't expect me to always answer emails at 6:30 in the morning, but here's the research you asked for.

I didn't mind the more friendly chat yesterday.

I sort of liked it.

\---------------

From: APendragon@camelot.com  
To: MEmrys@camelot.com  
Subject: re: your research

Thanks, Merlin. I won't usually email you so early… I had trouble sleeping last night. I was a bit on edge and couldn't shut my mind up, so I just came to the office early.

Good to know.

I liked it, too.

\---------------

From: MEmrys@camelot.com  
To: APendragon@camelot.com  
Subject: re: your research

Yeah, I had trouble sleeping, too. Were you nervous about what the board will say?

\---------------

From: APendragon@camelot.com  
To: MEmrys@camelot.com  
Subject: re: your research

Among other things.

\---------------

From: MEmrys@camelot.com  
To: APendragon@camelot.com  
Subject: re: your research

Yeah. Me too.

Hey, I was thinking that if the board approves the new division, Leon would be the division head, right? And there will be several new positions opening up. I thought I might apply for a position there. I mean, I love being your assistant, but this would be a step forward in my career. And then you wouldn't be my direct boss. I do love working for you, but I might also enjoy… not working for you.

What do you think?

\---------------

From: APendragon@camelot.com  
To: MEmrys@camelot.com  
Subject: re: your research

I already talked to Leon and he would be happy to have you move into his division. There are two positions there we think you'd be perfect for. If the board approves, I'll set up an interview for you.

I think I would enjoy you not working for me, too.

**********************************

From: MEmrys@camelot.com  
To: APendragon@camelot.com  
Subject: lunch with Uther

Your father's assistant just called… Uther wants to meet you for lunch today to discuss the board's decision. That was fast! Surely that's a good sign, right? I made you a reservation at Bangkok Royal for noon.

It's a good thing you wore your blue tie today. You look really nice. The tie brings out your eyes. Not that your dad will be admiring your eyes. Uh… yeah… Let me know how it goes!

\---------------

From: MEmrys@camelot.com  
To: APendragon@camelot.com  
Subject: You're not back yet!

I'm dying!

Long lunch is good, right? Means you're discussing all the particulars of implementing your plan?

\---------------

From: MEmrys@camelot.com  
To: APendragon@camelot.com  
Subject: longest lunch ever!

I can't sit still here.

Even if the board didn't approve the new division, that doesn't mean they never will. And just because you're my boss doesn't mean… I mean, we've been friends… We could still…

Aaaah!!! Just get back from lunch, already!

\---------------

From: APendragon@camelot.com  
To: MEmrys@camelot.com  
Subject: impatient much?

I'm on my way back now, but, Merlin, you probably shouldn't let Leon see this pushy, impatient side of you when you interview for your new position next week. Bosses expect a certain level of decorum, you know?

Also, would you like to have dinner with me tonight to celebrate?

**********************************

From: APendragon@camelot.com  
To: MEmrys@camelot.com  
Subject: your CV

Merlin, I was just going over your CV for your interview with Leon today, and you seem to have left a few things off. I've attached a revised version with some updates to the Special Skills section.

\---------------

From: MEmrys@camelot.com  
To: APendragon@camelot.com  
Subject: re: your CV

Arthur! Delete that from your computer right this moment! Decorum, remember?

If you promise to behave and don't make me even more nervous before my interview, I'll show you a few more Special Skills tonight.

\---------------

From: APendragon@camelot.com  
To: MEmrys@camelot.com  
Subject: re: your CV

Deal.


End file.
